


[VID] Hawaii Five-0 S1 fan trailer

by tailoredshirt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, Intrigue, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/pseuds/tailoredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1 fan trailer inspired by the music from <i>Inception</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Hawaii Five-0 S1 fan trailer

**Title:** Hawaii Five-0: The Movie  
 **Music:** Mind Heist by Zack Hemsey  
 **Length:** 2:16  
 **Pairings/characters:** Gen - team  
 **Warnings/spoilers:** Violence; spoilers for all of season one  
 **Notes:** This is basically a mock trailer for _Hawaii Five-0_ , The Major Motion Picture with the Really Dramatic Score. The music is from the _Inception_ trailer, which inspired parts of this video. Like all movie adaptations, it fudges some of the details. And like all trailers, it gives away the entire plot, so there are lots of S1 finale spoilers in here.

This was originally posted to livejournal in June of 2011. Thanks to futureperfect, my most excellent vid-beta. ♥

[Hawaii Five-0: The Movie](http://vimeo.com/25289698) from [tailoredshirt](http://vimeo.com/user6241651) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Password:** heist

**Download:** [MP4](http://www.mediafire.com/?eezr18xv9pawxld) (HD, 1280x720, 69MB)  
More Hawaii Five-0 fanvids [here](http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/tag/fanvid).


End file.
